


Valentine Romance

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kalex, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Valentines day has rolled around and Alex is single after her break up with Kelly, but Kara has a surprise.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Valentine Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this 2 weeks ago but never got around to posting it.
> 
> Decided to post it today because I am suffering from food poisoning and can't work on the next episode of my current series.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Best wishes to you all  
> Tina

Lately Alex had been feeling low, lower than she had ever felt before ever since she and Kelly had broken up, she couldn’t help but feel as if she wasn’t enough for anyone, first Maggie and now Kelly; she felt as if she couldn’t have a romantic relationship so… she resigned herself to being utterly alone for the rest of her life, tonight was valentines day and she sat alone in her apartment, she had a text message off Kara telling her that she had a date tonight and Alex was happy for her sister, Kara deserved to be happy but at the same time Alex couldn’t help but feel angry about it.

As she sat there in her apartment with a bottle of beer in her hands, sitting there in her plaid red shirt and jeans, she lamented over the loss of her love life, as she sat there though there was a knock on the door, sighing heavily Alex looked at the door before rising to her feet, Alex walked over to the door and set her beer bottle down onto the table before she grabbed the door handle and with a turn she opened the door only to get a shock.

Standing before her was Kara, in a backless blue dress, blue heals, her hair curled down over her shoulders and wearing her glasses, Alex’s mouth was hanging open before she finally smiled, Kara was beautiful and her smile shined brighter than the sun itself and it never failed to make Alex’s bad day better, Kara’s smile turned into a playful frown as she set her hands on her hips “Uh, why aren’t you ready?” she asked.

Alex narrowed her eyes confused “Uh, ready for what?” Alex asked as she gazed at Kara.

“For our date silly” Kara said as she handed Alex the bundle of flowers, Alex’s heart melted as she smiled adorably at Kara.

Inhaling the flowers Alex looked at Kara “Look, if this is you trying to cheer me up, you don’t have to” she said “I’m fine”

Kara shook her head “No… this has nothing to do with trying to cheer you up” Kara replied.

“Then what is this Kara?” Alex asked, she question came out much harsher than she intended, seeing Kara flinch made Alex’s heart break.

“Alex… this is me, doing something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time” Kara said as she took a step forward.

Her mouth hanging open Alex was in shock “But… why?” she asked.

“Because I… I’m in love with you Alex” Kara admitted she as lowered her head, unable to look Alex in the eyes.

Alex was stunned by the admission, her eyes glued on Kara and her mouth open in astonishment “Since when?” Alex asked.

“Since forever” Kara admitted “Since the day Kal-El dropped me off with the Danvers’s” she said.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Alex asked in confusion.

“Scared” Kara answered as she brushed a stand of her blonde hair behind her ear “I… I didn’t want you to hate me” she said.

Sighing heavily Alex pulled Kara into her arms and held her tight “I could never hate you” she whispered as she planted a kiss on Kara’s cheek before pulling away “Is that why you never got along with Maggie?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah” she replied as she looked at Alex Shyly “I was jealous that she had you” she said.

Leaning her head to the side Alex smiled as she placed the palm of her hand against Kara’s cheek, her thump caressing the soft skin of Kara’s cheek “So… you want to take me on a date?” she asked.

Looking at Alex with hope in her eyes as she nodded eagerly before she shrugged her shoulders “If you don’t want to, I will understand?” she said.

Alex stepped back “Kara, the thing is… I need to feel like a priority” she said “I mean… I would love to go on a date with you but Supergirl… Supergirl will always come first” she said sounding defeated.

Shaking her head Kara smiled as she rolled her sleeve back and revealed what she had on underneath and Alex’s eyes widened _‘Blue Kryptonite?’_ she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, Kara smiled “You are a priority Alex… always” she said.

Alex smiled adoringly at Kara before she looked at the bedroom door, she began to weigh the decision on wherever or not to go on this date with Kara, looking at Kara she could see the Kryptonian looking at her with love, absolute love and devotion which was something Alex hadn’t felt from anyone before.

_‘If Barry could marry Iris, then surely Alex could go on a date with Kara… Kara after all wasn’t officially adopted so maybe, maybe one night wouldn’t hurt’_

Nodding her head as she brought the bundle of flowers to her nose and she inhaled deep before looking at Kara “Okay, let me get changed” Alex said as she stepped back “Make yourself at home” she said.

Kara took her hand “Hold on, just one more thing” she said, Alex looked curiously as Kara released her before holding out a hand “Hey… I’m Kara Zorel” Kara smiled.

The smile was contagious, and Alex found herself smiling back like she always had, taking Kara’s hand “Alex Danvers” she introduced herself, soon she turned around and she headed towards the bedroom “Make yourself at home” she said “I will just finish getting ready” she said.

Kara stepped inside, her heart was pounding in her chest as the moment she had been dreaming of since she was a kid had finally come, she was about to go on a date with the woman of her dreams, the love of her life _“Please Rao don’t let me screw up”_ she whispered to herself.

“Sorry for the mess” Alex called out from her bedroom.

A fond smile lifted in the corner of Kara’s lips and she called back “It’s okay” she called back “My sister is a messy woman too”

Alex smirked as she slipped her dress on and zipped herself up “Are you 2 close?” she asked playing along.

Nodding her head Kara gazed at the picture of her and Alex together “We are, I couldn’t live without her” she replied.

Kara’s response melted Alex’s heart and she smiled as she grabbed her heels, Kara stood there for a while before Alex returned wearing a long black backless dress, Kara stood there gaping at Alex “Wow, you look beautiful” she whispered.

“Thanks” Alex replied, though it was obvious to Kara that she was nervous, Alex motioned to Kara “You look… wow” she whispered as she licked her lips.

Giggling Kara did a twirl “You like?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “I love” she replied.

Kara took hold of Alex’s hand and she led Alex out of the apartment, Alex and Kara rode the elevator down, both unable to find anything to say as they both looked at one another and smiled as they continued to ride the elevator down, stepping outside Alex looked around “So… shall we take my car?” she asked.

Shaking her head Kara whistled and waved her hand, Alex turned around as a limo pulled up and her mouth dropped open, the driver stepped out and opened the door for Alex and Kara, Alex looked to Kara worried “Kara, how can you afford this?” she asked.

“I have my ways, I’ll explain later” Kara answered as she motioned for Alex to get into the black stretch limo.

Alex slid into the limo and Kara followed, the driver closed the door and got into the driver’s seat, soon the limo pulled out into the traffic and Kara and Alex sat there in silence, Kara was trembling with excitement but there was a very real sense of panic too, she had dreamt of going on a date with Alex and romancing her but now she was here… she was scared this would change things between them.

Looking at Kara and seeing how scared she was Alex took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze “Hey… you okay?” she asked.

Kara smiled as she nodded her head “I’m fine, just… just scared” she admitted.

“Why?” Alex asked curiously as she leaned her head to the side.

“I’m… I’m worry that things between us is going to change” Kara admitted as she looked at Alex.

“Maybe… that’s not a bad thing” Alex replied as she gave Kara’s hand a squeeze “Maybe… things will be better” she said as she leaned in and kissed Kara’s cheek before smiling, Alex and Kara sat there in silence and Kara was unable to stop herself from grinning like an idiot making Alex giggle at how adorable Kara was being.

Arriving at the restaurant Alex saw that it was the most expensive restaurant, she had been wanting to come here for a while and had mentioned it to Kara a few times but due to her budget as well as Maggie’s and Kelly’s, she couldn’t afford it; turning to Kara and shaking her head Alex couldn’t let Kara bankrupt herself to impress Alex on their date, Kara simply smiled and ked Alex inside.

Alex and Kara waited, Kara linking her right arm through Alex’s as the hostess smiled at them both “Hello, how can I help you both?” she asked.

“Hi, I have a reservation under the name Danvers” Kara answered, smiling at the hostess.

The hostess smiled bright “Of course, this way” she turned and led Alex and Kara to the table.

Once they were sat down the hostess told them that their waiter will be with them shortly, Alex smiled as she looked at Kara “Kara, there is no way you can afford the prices here” she said.

Kara bit her lip and she smiled “Well, actually I can” she replied as she looked at Alex shyly.

“How?” Alex asked as she gazed at Kara with both love and concern.

“Well…” Kara exhaled heavily “Well… I took one of my paintings to an art gallery some time ago and it was sold” she revealed.

“You’re kidding” Alex replied before she took Kara’s hand “That’s incredible… why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

Looking at their joined hands shyly Kara looked at Alex as she replied “I… I’ve been planning this date for some time, ever since Kelly and you broke up” she said “I remember you mentioning this place before and I wanted to impress you” explained Kara as she ran her free hand through her own hair.

“You don’t need to impress me Kara, you impress me everyday just by being who you are” Alex replied as she squeezed Kara’s hand.

The date went on and Kara had asked Alex about her day, police cars passed by outside and Kara made no attempt to leave, tonight she was going to make Alex the priority, National City got along just fine without Supergirl before, it can go a day or possibly 2 without her.

After all… even heroes deserved to be happy.

Later that night:

Alex and Kara stood outside Alex’s apartment, Kara escorted Alex to her apartment door and now here they stood, outside looking nervous as they stood there in the hallway, Alex smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair as she gazed at Kara “Thank you for a wonderful night Kara” she said as she gazed at Kara.

Kara smiled as she nodded her head “I meant what I sat Alex, I love you and I wanted to show you” she said.

“Oh you did” Alex replied as she brushed a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear “Truthfully Kara… I love you and I would to see where this goes” she said.

“Really?” Kara asked, Alex’s heart melted when she saw the hope in Kara’s eyes.

“I do but please… no more expensive restaurants” Alex replied with a smirk.

“Too much?” Kara asked as she fidgetted nervously.

“No it was wonderful but… truthfully Kara, I would have been much happier just spending a romantic night in the apartment with you watching movies” Alex admitted as she tilted her head to the side.

“So… uh… what now?” Kara asked, she knew that usually when returning a date to their apartment, they would kiss but she didn’t know if Alex was ready for that, she herself was more than ready having been in love with Alex since the day she had landed and brought to the Danvers.

Alex giggled when she saw how nervous Kara was, taking the first step Alex pulled Kara into her arms and she planted a passionate kiss to Kara’s lips, Kara’s eyes closed as she allowed Alex’s arms to wrap her arms around her body tight and she pulled Kara flush against her body, Kara’s arms snaked over Alex’s shoulders and deepened the kiss.

Turning them both around Alex pressed Kara against the door and she deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as Alex removed her right hand from Kara’s hip and she fished for the keys without breaking the kiss, their tongues dancing together and battling as she pulled out her keys and pushed the door key into the lock.

Pushing the door opened Alex maneuvered Kara backwards and kicked the apartment door shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> *Alex and Kara live happily ever after*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, sorry if I made you wait 2 weeks after finishing it
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Best wishes   
> Tina


End file.
